The World With No Logic?
by PastellPop
Summary: NOTE: this story was written a long time ago. I only uploaded it so it'd be on here. I'm working on a proper remake of this story, so don't ever expect this to update. This would mostly be classified as crack in its current state. Also fantasy. A friend of mine described it as "Alice in Wonderland on hallucinogens", which I think explained it better than I ever could.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** like the description said, this story was from a long time ago. I'm aware it has many flaws, and I'm working on a proper remake with a more elaborate storyline, setting, and less "random-everywhere".

This was mostly written in 2012 as my "comfort" story. I was really stressed (as you can see from that badly-done beginning in which Haku was pretty much a vent of myself) and writing this brought me a kind of happiness and escape. So even if this story is really crap, it's special to me... (and I even turned it in for Creative Writing class and I probably made the teacher think I was crazy. Funny memories.)

In total I wrote maybe 20,000+ words but I skipped so many, those parts will never be uploaded, at least until they make it into the remake.

Oh, and it's NOWHERE NEAR finished.

**Note, about all characters who re not Vocaloids:**

**Mirakurun **and** Rivalun **are cameo characters from the anime Yuru** Yuri.**

**December **is an OC I made, even though I love her, I will be replacing her role with **Yukari Yuzuki** in this story's remake.

...

...

ooo

...

Once** upon a time**; a time that occurred after dinosaurs became extinct, but also before the day the sky turned into ice cream; a time much like yours, and maybe it was.

Anyway, once upon this little time, there was a **story** made of boredom.

And in this story made of boredom, there was a girl.

This girl was a bit bland, a bit pitiable, and she was definitely _flawed_.

The only reason this girl even existed was to be a personification of the author's stress.

And her name... let's just say her name was Haku Yowane.

And she _was_ Haku Yowane, but if you want to, go ahead and pretend she's somebody else.

It won't be minded. A story should be different to everyone who perceives it, after all.

Anyway, this Haku Yowane was a typical 16-year-old girl.

And everyone knows that every _relatable 16-year-old girl_ always has to have a dilemma or two.

Well, Haku's little dilemma was...

Hm. She was just... kind of strange sometimes.

Haku always seemed to appear quite blank and oblivious.

Inside, she was constantly lost in her wayward thoughts—which usually consisted of much—perhaps even too much, and a lot of them were just pointless dreaming, or so she thought.

She was always imagining, dreaming, wondering, pondering, regretting, wishing, fantasizing, planning, worrying, etc, etc, or any combination of the aforementioned.

One of the things she wished for most often was someone she could share all this with.

"I want a best friend...", she thought a lot of the times.

"I wish… I could have someone to share everything with.

Someone who understands me, to comfort me, to entertain me. Who listens to what I have to say, someone who is there for me. And almost even more, I wish I could do the same favor to that person too… that's friendship. I want to experience friendship…"

Haku paused for a while and started to read the next part of her... dramatic journal entery even more nervously.

"Th-the things I mostly wawant to share are... the stuff I daydream about. If I had a best friend, we could both pretend that... magical worlds are real and... we could live in them. It would be so fun to have someone to play along with me, and it'd be like... like we're really there…"

The entire classroom stared at Haku as she recited her little speech.

Her pathetic little heartfelt speech.

It was secretly directed mostly towards Miku, a girl Haku wanted to befriend since they were freshmen.

The topic of the day's journal was to describe a thing you thought was absolutely beautiful, a thing that you wanted the joy of experiencing one day.

And of course, Haku poured her heart out and wrote about the simple wish she longed of for years.

For Haku, it took a lot of courage to volunteer to read aloud; she couldn't ignore the fact that she had a chance to tell the class her feelings inside once and for all.

For some the classmates, this was the first time they even recalled hearing Haku speak.

"I hope this will work… I hope I'm finally getting my message across…", she thought weakly.

But instead,

"Pfft.", "Hehe.", "Wow...," "Say what?"

The snickers came, first spontaneous and spaced-out like the first slow pops from a popping popcorn bag, before they sounded in steady succession.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Wat she heck's she talking about?"

"Is she serious?"

"She's just so weird…"

And to answer Haku's hopes... nope. It didn't work.

Instead, the class erupted into manic, rude, obnoxious laughter and remarks.

Miku wasn't laughing that much, she was only turned in her chair talking to a girl named SeeU. Either way, it's not like she seemed to be affected by Haku's um... "speech".

Even the teacher stood perched in the corner, chuckling, almost sinisterly.

Haku froze, the dimly-lit room began to chillingly swirl around her, while on the inside she was burning with so much shame, she felt like she was about to explode and fall I the ground.

She limped down to her near desk and drooped into it, burying her face into her soft sleeves, trying to pretend nothing that was happening was real.

"I should've known this would happen... I really should've known..."

Typical bad day for Haku.

She was just the kind of quiet girl who'd rather sit alone and draw and read or daydream than attend a big party. But unlike the other bookish kids, she wasn't really smart, or gifted at any subjects.

In fact, she was labeled as being rather immature.

She never understood why she was so different. She never understood why it made people not want to get to know her.

A few minutes passed and the school bell sounded, all the other students stormed out of their desks, out the door, and scurried down the halls, leaving Haku alone, and in the clear.

She made her way outside the now-emptier school.

As she walked out of the building to a nearly empty (and mysteriously foggy) schoolyard, she found herself randomly tearing up, for the too-many-eth time.

So. So far Haku sounds like a pretty depressing person.

You're probably wondering why you're just reading about her, out of all things.

You probably are both unaware that Haku's life is about to never be the same.

Most students lived on the other side of the building, leaving Haku walking alone on a vacant, but vast sidewalk trail.

"It's so cold today, the cats probably won't be out to cheer me up…"

Her thoughts slowly consumed her.

"But I have to face reality. They're… cats. They're just doing what cats do. They're no replacements for a real friend…", she referred to how cats in the neighborhood would always flock around and let her pet them when she felt sad or lonely.

"Christmas isn't too far away either, but … I'm just not excited for that either."

She sighed.

It was the first year Haku wasn't excited for Christmas day.

For once, she had too many wishes; the kind that didn't fit easy inside colorful little boxes.

In unison with a sigh, a sudden steady downfall of fluffy, enchanting-looking snow filled the air all around the isolated girl.

"Well, at least it's snowing.", Haku barely had time to think about this, because the ground was already covered with a foot of snow within the time you even read that last line. (...however long that took you.)

Through the thick iciness, a very clear sound began to ring, resonating through the white, serene air as if it was completely clear.

It was an echoing, glassy sound. Listening closely, Haku could figure it was the sound of bells.

The snow began to fall a bit lighter until it was alongside that of a flurry. The air went from gloomy to surreal and uplifting, almost just like that.

"What lovely bell sounds…", Haku thought.

Indeed, the sounds of the bells were very beautiful and mesmerizing indeed.

Without thinking much of the outcome, Haku naturally took to follow the sounds of these bells.

As they became very loud and even clearer, she finally found that these bells were floating high in the air, glowing a mystic silver, and slightly transparent.

How enchanting!

Haku stared in awe, as she had never seen anything with a look quite like them.

It was almost an unreal sight alone, even without the extra fact that, floating around the bells, was a silver cat who almost appeared like it was flying. It was ringing the bells.

The cat didn't look too normal itself. Its fur shone like real silver. Well, despite that it was also even flying while ringing these magical bells.

"Wow! What an enchanting dream!", Haku thought. Of course she thought this was all a dream.

"The next time I have a dream like this, I want to be that cat," she thought audibly.

"Wait! Hold it right there!", yelled out a sudden piercing voice that shocked Haku out of her peaceful, dreamy state of mind.

"Whoa! Five more minutes mom! Don't wake me up, I'm having an awesome dream…", Haku said back to it.

"Mom? Dreams? What are you even talking about?", the voice said again.

Haku grew shocked, to put it simply.

"You were able to see the cat and those bells, right?"

The owner of the voice emerged from the foggy snow, facing Haku directly.

She was shorter than Haku, had medium-short pink hair tied into two puffy twintails.

She wore a a pointy witchlike hat, and a dress that appeared to be very eccentric magical uniform.

It looked like it was some sort of cosplay from an anime.

...onky, the girl's face was dead serious.

"Well, fortunately, and also unfortunately." she said,

"If you were able to see that cat and those bells… that means you aren't an ordinary girl at all!"

_"Well, fortunately, and also unfortunately. If you were able to see that cat and those bells… that means you aren't an ordinary girl at all!"_

Haku gave a gasp.

"I… I'm not?", she held her hand to her pale face as the wind blew sparkling snow from her wintery silver hair.

_"…No… you're not… an ordinary girl…_, the bubblegum-haired girl said, in a serious, movie-like tone.

_**…It means you're a freak."**_

Haku's eyes dilated as she stepped back, almost slipping on the fluffy snow below her feet.

"E-eehh!?"

"Only people with magical powers can see my companion."

The girl said. She held out her gloved hands as the bells faded away.

The flying white cat leaped down into the magical girl's arms.

"If you can, and you DON'T have magic powers, then that means… something's wrong with you.", she said with the strangest concerned glare.

"But… I…", Haku didn't know how to respond.

"OR, do you have magical powers too? Nah… I doubt it."

Pinky girl puffed one cheek.

Haku felt rigid once again. "Well, if something really is wrong with me… what exactly... do you mean?", she asked in a hollow voice.

"Well… you're seeing _things that aren't there_—at least things that really shouldn't exist in _your non-magical_ perception. Oh well.",

The puffy-haired girl shrugged.

"Anyway, Ah! How did i forget to introduce myself!?"

The girl twirled her wand, flashed a wink, and posed.

Holding still, she announced,

_" I'm... The idol of Love and Justice, Magical Girl Mirakurun!"_

Happy theme music suddenly began to play amongst the scene.

She picked up the cat.

"This is my cat Snowbell. I bet you can guess why her name is Snowbell."

"Awfully unoriginal of you.", Snowbell spoke.

"Oh… be quiet!", blushed Mirakurun

Haku squealed in awe and shock.

"A talking cat!?", she blurted.

Mirakurun seemed to ignore Haku's surprise, muttering something that sounded like "What a muggle..."

"Okay. Now I will test you, in order to see if you really are magical, or like I said, just weird." she spoke loudly

The small pink-haired girl closed her eyes, pressed her hands together, and when she separated them, a bagel suddenly sat right between her palms.

"Okay. Here's a very quick and easy task. All you have to do is to transform this bagel into a donut!"

Haku looked at the bagel. It was a crisp, golden brown. It would've gone perfectly with some cream cheese or lox. Yum…

"Um… how… exactly… do you do that?" Haku shakily asked.

"Okay. Grasshopper, I will show you, but once, and only once!

Mirakurun reached up, and from right out of the air she pulled out a magical wand of black, pink and silver, with a bright gold star shining at the top, in the middle of a tied purple bow.

She began to spin and twirl the wand until magical bubbled began to glow.

When she became still again, a magical blue, shiny bead emerged out of the gold star, like they were both made of magical light.

She clutched the bead to her chest and began to chant.

"Mirakuru, magikuru, mahoiro MANGOOOOOO!"

When suddenly, the bagel in front of her glowed, until it transformed into a mouthwatering chocolate donut, with white glaze icing, and colorful pink and blue flower-shaped sprinkes scattered upon it.

"Wooooow!", Haku shouted.

"Here, now you try it~!" Mirakurun handed the wand to Haku.

"You remembered all that, I assume."

"Y-yeah…", Haku tensely tried to convince.

Doing the same spins as Mirakurun (but slightly clumsier), a purple bead came out of the wand. "A-ah..."

Haku began to recite the magical words… right before she slipped mid-sentence in the snow and butchered the final part of the spell.

"ka-SPLUNK!"

Mirakurun buried her face in her hands.

"She's just a warpy weirdo!"

"Now, don't be mean to the poor girl…", Snowbell said back.

Mirakurun responded with a grunt.

But just when she took her palm off her face and opened her eyes again, she instantly jaw-dropped.

Laying before Mirakurun's overwhelmed eyes was a magical land constructed of… sweets, sweets, and... more sweets!

The castle that stood in front of them was constructed out of waffles, with touches of whipped cream and sprinkles and gumdrops scattered across the rows!

There was a lake made out of strawberry milk with glaciers of mint and snow of sugary icing.

The aroma in the air was that of cookies, freshly baking in the oven on a cozy day. Mmm…

The sky was a delicate white, almost giving off a holiday essence.

"Wha…. WHAT!?", Mirakurun exclaimed.

"I love sweets, but just being here is enough to make my stomach hurt!" she babbled, in awe of all the edible scenery.

Mirakurun and Snowbell heard a shrill scream from a few yards over.

"Ah! Wh-where is this? Did I do this? What happened…"

It was Haku, even more overwhelmed.

"I-I just can't believe it! It's your first time using magic, and you already figured out how to transport to other lands!?" Mirakurun flailed her arms.

"Wait… I-I have…? I... I DON'T KNOW!", Haku had seen a series of the weirdest things ever in such a short time. Just to think that it had only been a few minutes since she saw the cat on the bells.

"It takes an incredibly high level to be able to transport!", Mirakurun yelled, loudly.

Right after that, suddenly emerging from the ice-cream-cone tip of the waffle castle, was a blue haired young man, wearing a robe made of cherries and crepes, a crown made of waffle cone, with a cherry floating above the top of the highest point in the middle.

His outfit almost looked as if it borrowed elements from all sorts of desserts—either that, or it was... MADE of dessert!

"Townspeople, gather!", he twirled in e billowy outfit and rang out in a merry voice.

"It is now for Prince Kaito's hourly FUN FUN FLAN FIESTA! Whoo!"

The townspeople, who were little shorter-than-average people all wearing clothes of foods, began to cheer. They scurried along the rocky road ice cream, across the gram cracker sidewalks, and even rowed fortune cookie boats across the strawberry milk river and yelled and cheered once they got to King Kaito's castle.

"Now everyone, let's EXPLODE INTO RANDOM SPARKLES!", King Kaito yelled now that they were all there.

"WHOO!" Disco lights emerged from everywhere, dotting the space around with star-shaped lights.

All of the townspeople began to parade and laugh to a lively song called "My Pace de Ikimashou", and throw sparkles and, and soon enough, Haku, Mirakurun and Snowbell got caught in the middle of everything…

Meanwhile…

"Enough, enough! I'm sick of my brother doing all these stupid annoying things!"

Prince Akaito Shion, brother of the Prince Kaito, lay irritated on his habanero couch, in the castle's secluded basement, which only did a halfway job of blocking out Kaito's obnoxious noise.

Annoyed he was, stuffing peppers inside of his ears in an attempt to block out the sounds of Kaito's "Fun Fun Flan Fiesta".

"But Akaito. You are his brother."

Salsa, Akaito's talking pet chili-dog ("dog" to be taken literally) paddled up on his stubby little legs and started bumping her head on the rim of Akaito's royal chair.

Salsa always had energy in her. Even in her sleep, she would still randomly be found bouncing around and even rolling up the walls.

"Have I not noticed?", Akaito spoke agitatedly.

"This isn't some magical cartoon world where brothers are ALWAYS alike.", he shouted to her.

"You ain't kidding." Salsa yapped, circling around and wagging her tail.

"This is a magical cartoon world where brothers are OPPOSITES instead."

Akaito turned his head and sighed, as if he was trying to sleep.

"I mean really.", Salsa continued. "You're red, he's blue. Almost opposites on the color spectrum. He likes sweets, and you like spicy, and both of you couldn't possibly digest the other. He loves to be upbeat and peppy and you're grumpy and hidden all the time. He thinks the skinny end of the chocolate cornet is the head, and you think it's the fat end!"

Akaito jolted up.

"Arrgh, don't even bring up the chocolate cornet thing again. Just remembering that heated argument we had makes me wanna—"

Luckily, right before Akaito erupted, a strange white-haired girl he had never seen before fantastically tumbled through the trapdoor in the corner of the ceiling, landing with a loud bump right on Akaito's flame-patterned carpet.

"AIYEEE, FIRE! I'M BURNING!", Haku began to scream, panicked from everything that was going on.

"What the heck, can't you tell that isn't real fire at all?", Akaito walked out of his couch and approached Haku.

"That's weird.", Salsa muttered to herself.

"Akaito doesn't even crawl out from his couch, not even during the time there was really a fire in here! He made Kaito throw ice cream at it to put it out!"

Salsa began tom stalk from behind the couch.

"But he gets out just because this _girl_ fell through the trapdoor?"

"Okay, calm down! What's wrong with you?"

"I… I don't know!", Haku said, tensefully.

"Everything's so freaky! A-and it doesn't even feel like it's a dream!"

"It's just my brother's stupid "fun fun flan fiesta".", Akaito said grumpily.

"It's too overwhelming…", Haku said, almost exhaustedly.

"You know what?", Akaito said, in a forceful tone that surprised Haku.

"I find it freaky around here too. My brother's nuts. Let's go."

Akaito abruptly snatched Haku's hand and jumped through a large mirror in the corner of the room.

"Hey, what are you doing?", yapped Salsa, now staring into the mirror.

The vision of the two on the other side faded into the normal image of the room's reflection.

Apparently, one could only come through the mirror when in contact with the red scarf Akaito wears on his neck.

On the other side, the two were now gazing at a looming plain, large white void, which seemed endless. In short visible sight, was a television set, a couch, and a few tables.

Haku was too overwhelmed to even stutter.

"We're safe here.", Akaito said.

"Two sane people. Well… you seem sane compared to what's around here."

Haku just stood there with a paler-than-usual face and blank, hollow eyes. She knew nothing had to be real and she would snap out of it eventually.

"In fact, you're too sane to be from around here. So tell me, how and why are you here?", Akaito said, sternly, almost as if he was trying to be kind without changing his tone of voice from his usual cranky way of talking.

"Well… you see… there was this magical… cat… and a magical girl who… and then… I ended up here because I casted a spell, but I think it went a little wrong…?"

Despite Haku speaking as calmly as she could, her voice still trembled and her sentences were chopped-up and incomplete.

"So you're a high-level mage?", Akaito said, with a totally different tone of voice. In fact his eyebrows also rose a good inch above his eyelids in surprise.

"No… I'm… I'm nothing but a-a normal girl, and I don't know how or why I'm here!", Haku began shaking again.

"Everything was normal one moment, but now I'm all the way here, and I want to get home…", she collapsed into one of the couches, only to find herself abruptly hitting the hard ground with a thud.

"Ayaya!", she involuntarily exclaimed, as she fell and lost her balance,

"No… that's the holographic couch!", Akaito strained while pulling Haku up.

"This is the couch you can sit in.", she led her to another one a few inches away. "I only have fake couches here because it feels empty in here with only one."

Akaito plopped down into the floor, in front of the holographic couch Haku tumbled through.

"Okay. So tell me. Do you know how you can use magic to get out of here the same way you arrived?", Akaito asked Haku.

"I… no! And the wand… I lost it. Or… Mirakurun has it."

"Mirakurun?", Akaito looked baffled.

"It's too long a story!", Haku exclaimed.

"We have to find that wand.", Akaito said.

"But… why do you want to get away from here so badly?", Haku asked. "This is… where you live, right?"

"Are you that clueless?", Akaito suddenly spoke with a raised voice again,

"It's INSANE here! I can see you're freaked out, so imagine having to LIVE here!"

"I… I miss my home.", Haku said quietly, off-topic. She glanced towards the ground on the edge of the chair.

"So, what kind of place is your home?", Akaito said. He seemed to be softening a little bit, despite keeping his stern, serious demeanor.

"Well…", Haku began.

"It's… very, um… plain… but a very nice place."

She began to drift off into memories of being peaceful and cozy at hime.

"I live in a house... well, of course. … a nice cozy, quiet house… only me and my mom. Outside is a place with a lot of normal buildings, trees, and gardens. It rains a lot in the spring and fall and I really love it. Only… only I'm lonely because I've never... had a friend."

Haku stared at her clenched fist the whole time, speaking more and more quietly as she went through with the sentence until she finished with a thin film of tears coating her eyes. She silently hoped Akaito couldn't notice them. She put on a relaxed smile in order to hide it.

The awkward and silent atmosphere was promptly disturbed by explosive dark rays of light.

The blast was hard and sudden, and caused both teens to flinch.

When they were finally able to open their eyes again, standing before the two was another witchy-looking girl, who appeared to be standing on an invisible, highly elevated platform.

She was crowned with flowing dark hair and an outfit, almost bringing thoughts of Mirakurun, only this time, the outfit was bit more distinct, witchy, and sinister looking.

She spoke.

"Mirakurun's here, right? What a klutz.", she said in a voice which was indescribably in level of sickly-sweet.

She pushed herself off the platform using her two legs, flying in a still formation until she dissolved into the form of black sparkles, appearing to enter a portal.

"H-hey! I think we'll be able to find Mirakurun's magic wand to get out if we follow h-her!", Haku blurted out.

Though she did have skeptical feelings tugging at her. Feelings caused by lack of knowledge of everything that was happening.

Haku knew nothing about either of the strange magic girls. Which one was good? and which side should she be on…?

And just what happened to her in the first place?

Akaito rushed ahead of Haku while she was frozen.

"Let's go. We're getting out of here."

He drew a magical round, scarlet portal with his index finger back to the castle room, his sharp red eyes reflecting determination.

Haku aimlessly followed him. She might as well follow through, as she did think in the back of her head that things couldn't possibly be any screwier…

But, Haku was wrong.

The basement which heeled only Akaito and Salsa, was now infested by a herd of… chocolate chickens.

"oh, BROTHER!", Akaito groaned.

"HII-YAH!", Salsa's small body flew across the room, knocking out a row of the chickens.

"I've got this covered!", she said, winking.

The row of fainted chickens across the carpet suddenly began to grow in… familiar-looking sparkles.

As they became brighter and more vivid, the shape of them began to change, and morph, until they had reformed into… llamas with fruits growing all over their bodies!

Haku screamed and shrieked and grabbed on the the nearby wall.

"Hey!", Akaito yelled to Haku above the commotion.

"You seem to have the ability to control magic, and since all the stuff in this room was probably created by magic, so maybe you can fix this!"

"HOW!?", Haku yelled.

"Just… try and recite any random gibberish!", Akaito suggested.

"Maybe you'll happen to say a magic spell that will help us!"

"But what if I say a BAD spell?"

"Just DO it!"

Haku tried to catch her breath.

"Um… Superica… sporotico… magicalo… avocado!", she said as the syllables came to her on the spot.

Akaito and Haku watched as the fruit llamas morphed into… PARTYING MATH TEACHERS, blinking like color-changing lights to every color in the rainbow.

They spontaneously began to break out into a song about a math party:

"It's a big math party, don't you dare be tardy, Study and be smarty, come on everyone!

Don't fail and you won't cry, pass and you will eat pi, not the kind with radii, it'll be lots of fun!"

"That doesn't help, try again!", Akaito said.

Haku felt a feeling of panic return to her yet again.

"Llama-no-no, pie-circle-yo-yo… get-us-outta… floreo oreo!"

This time, Haku's voice began to echo, until it grew greater, until it was not her voice anymore, but a majestic sound. Her red eyes grew a bright crimson, and all the chaos in the background slowly faded away into a bright light, not a blinding light, but soothing to the eyes. The tips of Haku's silver hair lifted up, and golden lights illuminated around her, as if she were an angel.

In fact, Salsa even began to sing opera in the background to accompany the scene.

Haku opened her deep-set eyes, now shining like rubies, and in an elegant, clear voice, she began to speak.

"Akaito… listen to me… I have something important to tell you."

Akaito's eyes began to look like garnets as he gazed. His short, dark, yet illuminated crimson hair began to sway as well.

Haku's eyes began to resemble the sky, during the time the mango-colored sun was about to dip into the horizon.

"I… I rubbed nutella on camels before it was cool…", Haku said, softly but clearly.

Her voice rang out like the purest of melodies.

"The spinach is calling for me, Akaito. They want for their souls to be endowed with my earwax and to become one with the meatballs that dance in my arteries. I can't ignore the frilly calls of the children of the forbidden barnacles... I must, I must bid farewell, and go, fly off to a land where the toilet plungers are made out of comic sans..."

"HAKU!", Akaito yelled, in his deep, gruff voice.

And with his yell, the shining, dramatic atmosphere promptly disappeared, and all the chaos in the room returned to their senses.

"You have to try one more time, Haku! To get us away!", Akaito said. He was now inching backwards past the boundaries of the mirror, where the chaos couldn't reach.

"I want you to find the circumference of this chicken.", the math teacher said to him.

"DO IT NOW, HAKU! I HATE MATH!", Akaito screamed.

"Umm… ah!", Haku began to stammer uncontrollably.

"Um… ah… oh… eto! A-ano! U-um… well… I…"

Just as Haku stopped stammering for a while, a rainbow portal appeared right in front of the two!

"It was!?", Haku said surprised, though Akaito ignored her statement.

"Haku, that's it! Your aimless stammering was a valid spell to get us out!", Akaito rang in relief.

"YAHOO!", Akaito acted more upbeat than he ever had, as he jumped through the portal with his arms spread wide.

"Wait!", Haku yelled, leaning towards the portal.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE IT—"

Haku skipped a moment as she fell the portal whisk her in.

"GOOOOOOOEEEESSSS!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait!", Haku yelled, leaning towards the portal.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE IT—"

Haku skipped a moment as she fell the portal whisk her in.

"GOOOOOOOEEEESSSS!"

Down below her, she saw nothing but a solid midnight blue, with a few clumps of lights scattered across the void. Lights that looked like they could be an impossible distance below…/i

"Akaitoooooo!", Haku cupped her hands and yelled, flailing around in freefall.

A haunting amount of nothing was to be seen or heard below her.

Haku was terrified. Just as she was about to declare her life over, a peculiar little bottle, which said the words "drink me" began to float above her head, and lingered there, falling the same rate as her.

She grabbed the bottle from above and yanked open the top. However, the force of gravity just made the sickly-sweet liquid inside of it splash all around her face.

Purple toilets began to run around her until Haku transformed into the Ice King from Adventure Time.

Haku/Ice King gave the scream of her/his life. But luckily, twenty seconds later, she morphed back into her normal form.

"I never want to ever become the Ice King again!", Haku screamed, although she wasn't sure whether audibly or inside her head.

Just then, Haku suddenly found herself hitting the surface of… water?

How could this be? The midnight blue void and the tiny, distant lights looked exactly the same as when she began falling. Haku was caught-completely off guard, yet she swam swiftly to the surface of the hauntingly clear, thin liquid. Just how deep was this water?

Or did any boundaries even exist in this place? Was this the world of forever, a world of infinite?

Endless. Did it exist? How big is it? Does endless have an end, or is it just _endless_?

It it possible for a human being to imagine endless?

"Haku, this is no time to be thinking about deep philosophy." she said to herself, partly just to make sure her vocal chords were still intact.

...oh, and by the way, **deep** philosophy. Get it? Harhar.

After a long bout of gasping, Haku was finally able to call out.

"Akaito! AKAITO!"

A thought suddenly struck her. Akaito never told her his name, yet she knew what it was?

In fact, she found herself calling out his name during the spell that caused her to talk dramatically.

All across Haku was an endless stretch of the desaturated blue color. When she looked up, she could see a faint pattern of white squares.

"...I can't believe I just tumbled down that."

Haku began to panic. "Help me… Akaito! Where are you! Where am I!?"

She grabbed on to her arm and pinched herself as hard as she could.

No use. This was still no dream.

Haku dove under the water again, trying to pick out something, anything that could be an object—or a person.

"What's that red toilet doing here?", she thought, as she swam back up.

"My vision underwater is so terrible…"

As she diligently dove back down again to look more closely, she almost ended up gasping water into her lungs.

"That is no red toilet!", her mind screamed. "It's Akaito!"

Haku swam up, caught another breath, dove down again… just in time to see the crimson blur getting swooped away at a very high speed!

She swam down frantically, when suddenly, a powerful current caught hold of Haku too.

Seconds later, she shot out of the water with a spraying force, and landed right into the front seat of a roller-coaster, right next to Akaito.

"Whew..."

The sky above was orange, and the sun shone a majestic indigo. Haku breathed in the sight.

"Akaito!", Haku exclaimed.

"Haku!?", Akaito grew shocked.

Before either could say anymore, the roller coaster began to blast off, and soon enough, it flew right off the tracks, flying high into the sky.

Haku only felt a bit tense, but next to her, Akaito was shrieking and screaming like a little kid who just found out ice cream no longer existed.

The roller-coaster flew through a city. The buildings were all tall, and in various shades of pastel. The water they were rising out of reflected the buildings extremely clear. Looking closer, one would notice that the reflections were the opposite color of the building.

"This is like what a synesthesic kid dreams of at night..." Haku felt her mind twist and turn at the surrealness.

The roller coaster slammed into an invisible wall with a hard and abrupt stop, and sent Haku and Akaito soaring off the seat, until they landed right in the middle of… a game show?

There were 4 contestant seats, and the host was standing right above the two flyaways.

"Oh, great!", the person running the game show—a boy with wild blond hair and eyes the color of shallow ocean water, wearing a red snow cap and a black shirt that said "YOLO" in gold comic sans, announced excitedly. He didn't even register the fact Haku and Akaito literally just went "thud." on the ground.

"We needed two more people to start the show! Now, let's get started with Prince Comic Sans's SWAG competition! Huh?"

Len took a nice, observant look at Haku.

"No! It can't be!", he yelled, shocked.

"Sh-shee looks just like my long-lost rival, the Princess of Segoe Script!"

Haku, who had been collapsed on the hard, glittery floor on the edge of the camera stage, flinched once again from how surreal this trip had been so far.

"No! I'm not a mage, or a princess… I'm just a normal girl, and all I want to do is get home where things make SENSE, and it seems impossible!"

The blond boy backed away as Haku began to break into an exasperated yell.

Was Haku frustrated because she got more fantasy that she had EVER bargained for?

Anyway, Haku grew shocked when she realized the boy actually looked just like a boy from her class, Len!

In fact, he was one of the boys who had been laughing the hardest at Haku's speech back in the classroom. The image of his head trembling with laughter still somewhat burned in her head.

The boy spoke again.

"Buuut~! Enter the game show anyway! We have just the thing!", the boy said cheerfully, after he had finished backing away.

"The third place prize in this swag competition are… magical transportations to your home! No matter where it is, you'll be at your true home and in no time at all! Not that you'd—"

Haku began to speak, cutting back Prince Comic Sans' words.

"I-I'm not entering the swag contest…", Haku said weakly. Her voice was thickening from keeping back tears.

"Please… please understand that I _need_ to get back home… will you please be kind enough to allow me? Does it seem… selfish…?

"...not falling for it.", the boy suddenly said with a cold smile.

"Wuh?", Haku did something between a gasp, whimper, and a "why?"

"Princess Segoe Script. The Font Princess with the least amount of swag amongst them all!", Prince Comic Sans announced to Haku's face.

"I mean, you have even LESS swag than Princess Times New Roman!"

And as the gold prince said that, his entire audience ruptured into laughter.

"I… I'm not some d-dumb princess of fonts!", Haku yelled.

This was one of few moments where Haku would act aggressive. Her frustration and anxiety were peaking at this point.

The audience began to "ooh" with the tension of some starting drama.

"I know absolutely n-n-nothing about th-this, I know nothing about this strange world! I shouldn't be familiar to you at all!", Haku was dazed.

"Wha-hoh. What'cha talking 'bout? You're not even from this… world?" Prince Comic Sans cackled…

"I knew it! Princess Segoe Script is inhuman! Come on, my joyous kingdom, let's all taunt her!"

Haku, who was under so much pressure that the ability to think straight had flown away from her, promptly took the first thing she could think of to throw at Prince Comic Sans—the hair bow that tied her ponytail, and snatched it off, and let it loose at him.

The audience broke into a wave of laughter again.

"She threw her hair ornament!"

"Like that's gonna even do anything!"

The bow flimsily floated and fell to the ground, as Prince Comic Sans swooped it up, and said, with smirking attitude?

"You can only have this back until you beat me in the contest."

Haku felt appalled by Len's attitude. As if her treasured hair bow was a piece of trash…

A single tear began to slide down Haku's cheek.

"Th-that's mine…", she choked out.

"She's crying now?", the audience mocked.

"Over a ribbon…"

"Ha, what a pansy."

"That ribbon i-is v-very special to me.", Haku said, in a tone of voice filled with suppressed emotion.

"It was given to me by someone very special to me who isn't around anymore…"

"Then why'd ya throw it?", a person from the audience yelled at Haku.

Haku hung her head in shame. She truly was… an idiot.

"Enough sappy drama already!", Comic Sans yelled.

"Now on with the SWAG!"

"Mirakurun and Rivalun are team number ONE! Swagless Girl and her little red-head friend are team numbah TWO!"

With that sudden announcement, a drumroll sounded, the stage fell dark, bright stage lights began to shine on Haku, Akaito, and two random people in the back of the room…

At a closer look, the two random people happened to be… Mirakurun, and the other strange magic girl!

"First contest will be… DANCING TO GANGNAM STYLE!"

"WHOOOOO!", the audience went wild with applause, and all the spoghtlights changed color and moved all across the game stage.

Haku's heart was beating with pounding force.

She already proved herself an idiot, she had extreme stage fright, she knew she couldn't dance no matter what, and on top of that, she didn't know if she could ever make it back home!

She glanced at all the others.

Akaito had an aggressive look on his face. Almost as if he was upset with Haku for being such an idiot.

And the fact that Haku would completely and utterly fail at the swag contest would make her seem like the world's worst failure—which deep inside, she surely believed she was.

Mirakurun and the other girl were glaring at each other, you could practically see the lasers coming from their piercing eyes.

"What do you mean I have to work with YOU, RIVAL-un!?"

"I should be saying that to you… M-MIRAKU…run!"

The electronic dance music of Gangnam Style blasted across the auditorium and vibrated the floors. The lights shone in crazy rainbow colors as Mirakurun and the other girl began to nail every move perfectly.

Akaito, in the corner, danced… reluctantly, yet stylishly.

It practically screamed… "lone wolf bad boy". Like a bawss…

"Oh my god…", Haku's thoughts pounded as her teeth chattered.

"I never even watched the video! I don't know how the dance goes…"

Pressure which would metaphorically weigh thousands of pounds dawned on Haku.

"You can still do it!", she attempted to tell herself. "All you have to do is manage to look cool… like Akaito!"

But alas… to put it simply, Haku didn't exactly pull off the "cool" she was aiming for.

She did things such as hopping around rotating her arms. She didn't really know any dance moves, so she just improvised…

"Maybe I should try to remember the ballet lessons I did when I was 6 years old…", she thought.

This time, she tried standing on one leg while (barely) pulling the other one up to her head/side.

"Gyaaah!", she tumbled to the cold, hard surface of the stage.

"That move is much easier to do in the water…"

She looked behind her.

Mirakurun and Rivalun were laughing at Haku, glaring at each other again once they noticed the other laughing. Akaito was glaring even harder, which only made his dancing look… hotter.

Haku could feel everything making her blush.

Her rarely-ever-accessed competitive feelings unlocked.

She twirled and did a cartwheel—the most complicated thing she was even capable of pulling off…

Akaito did two backflips in a row. Haku began to watch in awe, turning even redder with some strange mix of emotions—mostly shame…

Mirakurun and Rivalun could LEVITATE. They flew around the stage, each trying to outperform each other. Mirakurun was twirling and flashing cute poses. Rivalun was twirling her broomstick and doing dynamic moves.

Haku then tripped over a stair, went flying right into Akaito, and Rivalun's broomstick flew from her hands and under the two, lifting them up.

Haku dangled on the edge, screaming and panicking at the sensation of gravity threatening her to fall.

Akaito pulled himself up, stood on top of the broomstick, and BREAKDANCED.

Then, he jumped down, and although he was 50 feet high, he landed right in between Mirakurun and Rivalun, and ended in a great pose.

Haku tried to at least do something. After much straining, she flipped herself over and hung by her knees—and screamed some more.

Rivalun snapped her fingers and the broomstick disappeared, and Haku fell…

…

…right into Akaito's arms.

…and then the floor under them gave away, and sent them both falling.

It was only about a couple of yards.

Akaito tried to catch his breath, while Haku was still whimpering. Around them was pitch-black, and smelled of… pears. And a hint of nail polish. Not a usual musty smell, perhaps must smelled different depending on what... world you were in?

When suddenly…

"I'm the grumpy old troll, who lives under the staaaaaage~ hey!"

"Huh? Who-who's singing? Akaito?", Haku asked, tensely.

"It's not me.", Akaito answered.

"If you wanna get back up, all you have to do is thiiis, all you hafta do is thiiiiiis!", the voice continued.

"answer my question!", it snapped.

Haku and Akaito froze.

The voice came back, saying "Now, one of you has to spell "antidisestablishmentarianism" correctly, and I'll allow you to get back up on the stage."

Haku's mind froze. "I… um…",

She tried to visualize the word in her head, but it became hard for her since it was so long and complicated.

"A…N-T…I…D…Sta…no… S-T…"

"A-N-T-I-D-I-S-E-S-T-A-B-L-I-S-H-M-E-N-T-A-R-I-A-N-I-S-M.", Akaito said

behind her, saying the letters in rapid-fire.

"Correct! You're a smart one!", the troll's voice said.

"Good luck with that stupid girlfriend of yours. Ah, girls. I just can't handle 'em, myself."

The troll shone magical gold light on Haku and Akaito and lifted them above the hole they created.

"She is NOT my girlfriend!", Akaito yelled into the hole.

Haku's feelings fell. Not because of what Akaito said, but because of the mean and aggressive way he yelled it, as if he didn't even want anything to do with Haku.

"That stupid Gary-Stu…" Haku menaced in her head.

"Wait… but if someone in real life is a Gary-Stu character… that's like, a compliment… GAH."

On the other side of the stage, Prince Comic Sans had changed into an apron and a chef hat, and put dishes on the contestant's tables.

A breeze effect billowed his apron as he flashed a mean-looking pose.

Haku couldn't keep the words inside her. "That's swag? Heh."

She cringed as soon as she realized she said this.

"Like YOU know anything about swag.", the blonde boy responded.

"OKAY! The next competition is to cook food for the audience! With STYLE!"

Another wave of yells came from the audience.

"Every one of you will receive a recipe! All the ingredients are scattered around across the auditorium! It's up to you to find the ingredients in any of the rooms in this building, cook it right, add your own touch and make it taste like SWAG!"

"...swag probably doesn't taste good anyway.", Haku mumbled.

Len raised his finger and 4 different recipe papers popped onto the desks.

Rivalun's dish was "Moe Moe Pink Puff Pie"

Mirakurun's dish was "Spicy Hot Glitter Cuppy-cakes"

Akaito had to cook "Fluffy Fluffy Sparkle Crème Brulee"

And Haku's dish was "Desu Desu Rainbow Creamy Flan".

"What the heck kind of foods are these?", Rivalun said in disgust.

"I don't know... maybe something that'd look good on yo face!", Mirakurun snapped at her.

"I think they'd look best down YOUR pants!", Rivalun yelled.

"But YOU'RE the one who wears pants!", Mirakurun remarked.

"GRRRRR!"

"Okay… it says it needs flour. But… flan doesn't use flour! I-I think...", Haku thought.

"Maybe this is a trick… they're trying to trick me…", eventually she ignored this thought, and looked for flour.

Haku found flour... but it was tucked in Rivalun's arm.

So Haku, being herself, waddled up to the sinister magical girl, and said...

...

"E-excuse me..."

Rivalun gasped.

"HOW DAY YOU SAY SUCH INAPPROPRIATE AND VULGAR WORDS TO ME!? Well... 'EXCUSE ME' to you, too!" Hmph!

Rivalun flipped her hair and walked away.

Haku still tried to negotiate.

"Um... Hey... d-do you think... we can share the flour? Because I need it to, and"

"Share?" Rivalun grew an outraged expression again.

"SHARE!? YOU ARE THE MOST VULGAR PERSON I'VE EVER MET!"

Rivalun unleashed a sinister ink-colored beam to Haku, giving the poor girl a huge static boom.

"Oh..." Haku felt too weak to get up again.

Len shook his head.

"Don't you know that "excuse me" and "share" are two of the most vulgar words known to Rivalians?"

Meanwhile, Akaito was getting eggs; one of the ingredients he needed for Fluffy Fluffy Sparkle Crème Brulee.

He was in the chicken room, warming the chickens with his HOTNESS, so that they'd lay eggs.

Mirakurun was singing to cinnamon plants in order for them to give her the spice she needed for Spicy Hot Glitter Cuppy-cakes.

Eventually, Haku ran across a flour flounder in the kiddie-pool room.

"I am the flour flounder." it said in a majestic voice, unfitting to its muffin-like appearance.

"I can magically make magic bags of flour magically appear magically." it said.

"But only if you do the chicken dance."

Haku sighed, and did what flour flounder said. Flour flounder then summoned a bag of flour by singing some strange opera.

Haku thanked the fish and felt relieved to have one ingredient.

"Next… cream"

As soon as Haku read the next ingredient, she was being lifted up and away by... hundereds of butterflies!? They lifted her up into dome-like ceiling covered in jewels.

The butterflied began to sing...

_"We can give you buttercream,_

_Provided you'd do anything_

_And in this little song we sing,_

_Do all we ask simultaneously."_

Haku kept her ears peeled, the butterflies were going to give her cream if she did what they said...

_"In a loud voice, you will scream'_

_"I am the banana queen!"_

Haku did what the butterflies told her.

"I AM THE BANANA QUEEEN!" she yelled loudly.

Suddenly the butterflies began to crack up so much, they fused together and became... a bottle of buttercream.

Haku was suddenly standing right on the ground.

She stood there.

Well. Only one more ingredient.

"Caramel... weird. Doesn't flan need eggs."

Haku suddenly squinted saw something out of place on top of a tall, crystal-y staircase. (It bright the words Prism Spiral to mind...)

It was... a package of caramel!

She ran up there, when suddenly... 3 girls fell out of nowhere!

And then, (you guessed it.)

They began to sing.

"We're annoying trolls, who live on the interneeeeet!

We're from 2006, but we haven't died yet!

If you want that caramel, all you have to do is daaaance!

All you have to do is daaaaaaaance!"

The brown-haired of the girl flicked a button, and CaramellDansen started playing really loudly.

All of a sudden, Haku noticed she was tied to the wall.

The lights suddenly flicked off, and Haku was surrounded in flames. All while a song as happy as CaramellDansen was still playing...

"DANCE HAKU, DANCE!"

Suddenly, the three Caramell girls turned into puppets.

SCARY puppets. Their eyes were sinisterly hollow and their mouths chattered as they opened and closed. Their voices had no emotion as they said in unison...

"DANCE, HAKU. DAAAAANCE."

Haku was crazily doing the "CaramellDansen" dance as the Caramell girls laughed evily and spun around her until the song was over.

To shorten this, the time had come to present the ingredients to Len. (or as we will call him from now on.)

Laughs from the audience burst as Haku scurried along the stage, gasping for breath.

She was in last place, taking about 20 minutes more than the others.

"But... I... a bunch of freaky things happened!" she said, tiredly.

"Yeah?" Len said, raising an eyebrow.

"SO!? Akaito had to battle a chainsaw maniac using nothing but a toy wand, he swam across an exact replica of the dead sea, slayed a Sea Bear, and then he had to tap dance to Elvis Presly songs while dressed as antidisestablishmentarianism."

"How do you dress as antidisestablishmentarianism anyway?" Haku asked.

"It took tons of skill and swag..." Len said, with a face filled with manly tears.

"oh, by the way, all your little journeys were shown to the audience on on-stage TVs."

Haku flushed red.

That would've mean the audience witnessed her singing an embarrassing song as she looked for ingredients.

And also, when she wiped her nose on an expensive robe.

"So. ARE YOU GONNA COOK THIS FOOD, OR WHAT?" Len said, enthusiastically.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: continues from part 2  
And I SKIPPED THE COOKING PART.  
it might be written later as a lost part.

"And last, and probably least... we present... Haku's... rubbish."  
Len cringed, and put his hand on the handle which held the tin dome, concealing the flan Haku cooked...

But it turns out, the flan cooking did not go that well.  
It wasn't flan, it was much too huge. It was floating in a surreal manner. It emit high-pitched noises. It had hair. It had cheeks. It had tiny teeth...

IT WAS A GIANT FLOATING BABY HEAD. Complete with all it's giant floating baby creepiness.

"GHAGAHWHAHAHA."

The huge mass of giant floating baby head forcefully erupted from the small space of the plate, and soared right into the weak-in-comparison audience.  
The audience flailed and screamed in horror.  
People turned into jelly as they scrambled out from their rows of seats, their body parts flimsily wiggling as fast as they could in an act of getting away.

Haku watched the scene in disbelieving horror.  
Just how? How did she happen to COOK A GIANT FLOATING BABY HEAD when she was aiming on cooking a simple flan?

Shocked breaths wouldn't stop.  
She knew right then she lost the contest. She couldn't make it back home.  
She made a fool of herself in front of a crowd.  
She was probably infamous.

These thoughts formed an entire tornado inside Haku's brain.

Just then, Mirakurun sprang up like a spring being held down.

"NO! I will not let this monster destroy the happiness of people!"

Mirakurun climbed onto her broom, and soared through the air above the audience.  
The giant baby head was rolling around the ceiling, when Mirakurun flicked it in the nose with her star-shaped wand.  
The baby head flinched as it got hit. It cried until its face was red. It's cries were painful to everybody listening.  
The baby head got redder, and redder. And redder and redder and redder.  
Until it was so red, that not even Haku could even BLUSH such a shade of red.  
...and that was a pretty deep red, believe me.

Soon enough, the skin became slimy, scaly, and scales poked out of the forehead. Orange scales. Rubbery, bumpy scales...  
The baby grew teeth. Huge, sharp, pearly swords of teeth.

Oh no, the baby head turned into... A giant floating BABY DRAGON HEAD!

"Giant Floating Baby Dragon Head!? That's a level 8 on the 1-10 destruction meter!"

By now, the entire game show audience had evacuated, including Haku, Len, Rivalun and Akaito, who were huddled in a spot out in the back.

Mirakurun was alone in the collapsing auditorium, with everything hot, red, and filled with tension.

Embers radiated from the dragon head's eyes, and globs of fire spewed from its huge, rank mouth.  
The beast of a floating head had its yellow eyes piercing into Mirakurun. Puffs of smoke from its nostrils.  
It looked like it was going to charge straight at the small, pink-haired girl at any second.

Mirakurun, however, was the magical girl of love and justice. She refused to back down.

"KURUKURU, DEFENSE! Happy Shield!" she summoned all her spirit to yell.

As she said those words, a transparent pink bubble surrounded her, just as the dragon thirsted full speed ahead, it's hard, hard teeth hit Mirakurun's defense bubble with the loudest clank imaginable.

"OOOOOAAUUAHHH!" the dragon head shrieked in pain.

It's white, white, sharp teeth began to crumble like candy after such an impact.  
Huge chunks fell to the ground.  
The dragon breathe a huge glob of fire, melted the ceiling, and flew far, far away...

...

"Haku Yowane. You're terrible, just terrible. You brought a monster in our world! Our world which was in danger of losing peace, YOU MADE IT WORSE!"  
Mirakurun screamed to Haku, once she got up and found the rest of the people.

"I..."  
Haku promptly burst into tears. She couldn't talk, it was no use.  
The sounds coming out of her sounded disgusting.  
She turned her head around, put her foot forward, and began to run away.

Everyone only stared until the sobbing girl was out of sight, into the trees. As if she had dissappeared.

"I mean, what did she PUT in that flan!?" Mirakurun facepalmed.

"Flower?" Rivalun said on the side.  
"I remembered that."

"Flower? FLOWER!?" Mirakurun erupted.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HER, SHE CAN'T READ!? Flour and FLOWER. It's an obvious difference!"

"Exactly..." Len said.

"She should know that the one what grows from the ground is flour. You know. The plant.  
The kind that's POWDERY and starchy is spelled F-L-O-W-E-R. The recipe had it spelled like "flours", so therefore, she needed to put the PLANT in."

"Maybe that isn't the case..." Akaito mentioned, more stoic than anyone else in the group.

"I've heard before... that in other worlds, it's the opposite. It's reversed.  
Maybe Haku didn't know. She is from another world after all."

"You know." Rivalun mentioned, crossing her arms.  
"Well, I'm telling this to you too late, but... Me? I'm happy Haku cooked up that monster."  
She smiled a sinister smile to go with her darkly charismatic voice.

"Yup, I'm a VILLAN, if you didn't get it from my name. My goal is to destroy all HAPINESS all over the world, and this dragon was just the thing I needed. And villains like me shouldn't be hanging around good guys like you."  
Rivalun hopped on her black broom.

"Toodles~", she said, her voice sickly sweet, echoing throughout the broad air above.

"...okay then." the remaining three said once the dark-colored magic girl was out of their view.

Mirakurun was still fuming, her face was still frozen to that of a fed-up one.

"I am NEVER going to forgive that Haku. She can be Rivalun's apprentice for all I care. And this all started because of..." Mirakurun instantly froze.

"Wait... wasn't... I the one who... gave her access into this... world?" Mirakurun shivered.

"Nice going." said Len, with a bad poker face.  
"By the way... Akaito? Aren't you gonna say anything? Aren't you going to say bad things about Haku too? Akaito...?  
Akaito?"

"A stupid mistake… that's who I am. And all I'll ever be…"  
Haku was aimlessly roaming around places, feeling hopeless.  
She was running for quite a long time. It must've been extra adrenaline, caused from all those feelings.

What was this place, and why did NOBODY here seem to like her?  
Home seemed like a friendly place compared to this. A lonely place, a place where she was STILLat the bottom, but it didn't crush her anywhere near as much as this place.

The tornado in her head got even bigger. It began to rain too. The raindrops escaped from her eyes as tears, and the thunder escaped as this following italicized soliloquy:

_"In every story, the girl who eventually makes it back home is never weak…  
She's never a hopeless idiot…  
People like her because she has good qualities…  
She overcomes things in a beautiful way… unlike me.  
I don't have what it takes to be the heroine..._

"Please let this be a nightmare and that I'll wake up in my own bed!"

'(warning: it gets REALLY DRAMATIC AND BAD here, because this part was originally written for the purpose of the author to vent.)

Haku sank into a secluded spot, where she would be free to cry and sob until she had no more energy.  
Her sobs were wretched with loneliness and panic, unlike the quiet tears she would find herself discreetly shedding throughout the day when she was back in her hometown.

This was the kind of painful crying where her entire body shook and the noises she made were uncontrollable and erratic. The kind that never felt good to let out. The kind that felt like it was never going to stop…

Like she was drenched in her own tears and drowning in her snot.  
(gross much?)

Haku couldn't remember the last time she cried like this.

The only reason she stopped a for a while was because she was exhausted.  
She forced her body to stop shaking and hiccupping and tried to catch her breath.  
She physically felt as if she had swum an entire marathon. Haku was certain her face and eyes were probably puffy and beet-red.

So she just looked straight ahead.

As she stared into the space in front of her, she examined the strange land around her.  
The place was just an eerily white background.  
Almost as if it was… a huge blank canvas.  
In the background, were buildings. 2-dimensional buildings made out of colorful, simple shapes.  
Peach-colored squares, magenta parallelograms, pear green circles. It almost looked like an illustration from a picture book.

"Wow…", she thought. She took into the view, and the peacefulness managed to calm her down a bit.  
"Yet this is quite the sight… I've always wanted to visit a world inside my dreams. I guess this is pretty close to it."  
Haku's tenseness began to fade away in small bits.

"This crazy stuff that happened so far almost feels like… Spirited Away or something… but crazier."  
Haku giggled. But all the stuff that happened so far was terrible. She was laughing at it now? Was she going crazy...?  
"Only I'm not HAKU. I'm Chihiro."  
She cracked a laugh at her own pun about her name.

Suddenly, a drop of some sort fell right besides Haku.  
It seemed too thick to be a raindrop…  
"Ack! Bird poop?", she cringed.  
Haku looked from above, and saw that the tall, symmetrical tree she was sitting under was growing many colorful bulbs.

Haku looked at the ground besides her and saw that the drop that landed was its juice, which was a lot like… watercolor paint.  
She stood up, eye-level to one of the branches. From this close, she could see them… sparkling.  
The colors were plentiful, from generic reds and blues, to obscure shades of mauves and teals and platinums that Haku had rarely seen in her life.

She curiously picked up an indigo bulb and squeezed it softly.  
A feathery, almost like a paintbrush segment popped out.  
It was nothing like she ever seen. But it was great, interesting... wonderful.  
It made the small child deep inside her immensely happy.

"This is… almost like paiting tools… hm?

The ground under Haku was white and textureless.  
She took several of the strange bulbs and started to draw with them on the ground, the ground acting as if it were paper.  
Haku enjoyed painting, although she wasn't exactly the best at it, it sucked her in and calmed her down. In fact, she couldn't remember a time where drawing a picture didn't soothe her.  
Sometimes it locked her in such a deep trance, the real world faded out of sight. Her world became the picture, just her mind and the picture...

Soon enough, after a lot of dabs and flowery strokes, it became a cartoony picture of a sad girl, reflecting Haku's feelings at the moment.

"So sad…" she thought. Haku began to draw flowers and star-shapes around her, as if to try to cheer up her own drawing—as if that drawing was… her.

"Wow...", came a sudden voice from behind Haku, that somewhat startled her.  
It was a high-pitched voice sounding like it belonged to a little girl.

"That's so pretty.", she said. "I wish I could paint like you."

Haku froze for a while.  
"Wh-why would you want to paint like me?" She responded.  
"I suck at it!"

"No you don't.", the voice said, coming from behind her.  
Haku looked up, and she was now face-to-face with this girl.  
Haku flinched, although not giving much wonder to how the girl shifted positions so quick.

The strange, nice girl took a bulb-brush, ducked down, and drew a smile over the drawing's small frown.  
The gesture was so small yet kind, it had Haku smiling too.  
"Thank you…", she softly said.

The girl then decided to stick around, acting just bit overly-friendly.  
"I'm December Koisora.", she said. She had a soft, high-pitched voice.  
"What's your name?"  
"I'm Haku."  
"Haku? You seem more like you'd be a "Chihiro"!"  
"…Now, where have I heard that one before?"

December began to eye Haku's drawing.  
"I see you also drew a cat and a cake there.", she said.  
"Hm? Have you ever realized that in Spanish, "gato" is cat, and in French, "gateau" is cake? They're pronounced the same.

"Wow!", Haku responded, "I never noticed that before…"

The girls spent a few more minutes drawing doodles on the ground until Haku felt so happy, all other throughts were pushed back.

Eventually the topic of Haku's neighborhood came up.  
"It's like the cats in my neighborhood who cheer me up…", she said, looking at a doodle December did, of a bunch of smiling cats.

"One really liked flowers." Haku said endearingly.  
"It would bring flowers to me in its mouth…"

"What happened to them?", December sadly said.  
"Hm?", Haku responded.  
"Well… you're using past-tenses. So…", December continued.

"Oh, right... I… ended up forgetting all about it.", Haku said softly.  
Her guilt quickly returned too. What wound December think of her, to find out she cooked such a danger?

"I'm... kind of stranded." Haku started saying.  
"I got all the way here, and I have no idea how to make it back to where I came from. I'm from… a different world.", Haku thought.  
"am I still even in the same galaxy?", she happened to wonder just then.

December gasped in an animated way. It seemed more like a positive reaction, at least.  
"I knew there was something weird with you!"

Haku's heart just then began to pound at the thought of losing her new friend.

"…your arms bend weirdly.", December said.  
Well, that was anticlimactic.

December flexed her arm. It didn't bend at the joint. Instead, it bended loosely in a round shape like a noodle.  
"And your arms... they like, snap in half."

Haku bended her arm. Of course it blended at the elbow.  
"You mean… no one here has elbows?"

"Elbows?", December asked innocently.  
"They sound scary! A-are they… bad?"

"No… it's just a joint. That's where… two bones attach.", Haku explained when she saw her friend looking baffled.

Haku reached out to examine December's arm.  
It appeared to be… boneless. It felt closer to cartilage than bone.

She giggled as she blended December's arm.  
December dropped to the ground and did a wave move.  
"I call this one the Pulsating Cat!" she said.  
"I made it during 2nd grade breakdancing class!"

Haku clapped.

"Well, speaking of cats..." December said, once the mood died down.  
"Well, I have a problem too... you see… I see the ghost of my old cat wandering around here at times." December said.  
"But… seconds after I see her, she always fades or runs away... Glacie. She loved me so much... but one day, she got too old..."  
December suddenly grew sad. Sadder than Haku had ever seen her (within the hour she had known her.)

Haku sympathized.  
To comfort December, she reached out her arm and patted her back.  
"Don't worry... Glacie loves you. She's still happy because she gets to see you..."

One thing about Haku was she believed happiness was easy. She believed everything could become happy, and that happiness was everything.  
She was the type to re-write a sad book with the happiest ending possible. She was the kind of person who wanted to take sad paintings and make another version where things were happier.  
And December just reminded her of this.  
This was how the true Haku thought.

And if Haku wanted this place to really be the world of her dreams, she had to create it... She had to create the happy ending!

"And... I'll make sure I help! I promise, one day we'll find a way to see your cat again."  
Haku said, without much thought.  
She smiled really big, because she really did believe it.

Yes, she thought.  
_I'll re-write my story; this story, with a happy ending._

And maybe then, I'll be a heroine.


End file.
